


[铁虫] 无人之境。2

by harumi711



Series: [铁虫] 无人之境。 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Summary: 沉睡的凶猛在苏醒　完全为你现形这个世界最坏罪名　叫太易动情但我喜欢这罪名
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: [铁虫] 无人之境。 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624192
Kudos: 10





	[铁虫] 无人之境。2

**Author's Note:**

> 沉睡的凶猛在苏醒 完全为你现形  
> 这个世界最坏罪名 叫太易动情  
> 但我喜欢这罪名

2.

那男孩是甜蜜的禁忌剧毒，是飞蛾眼中的明亮灯火。  
他浅浅勾起的嘴角，泛着淡红的脸颊，美丽小巧的双手，纤细结实的细腰，笔直漂亮的幼腿，每次每次每处每处都让Tony觉得身体里囚禁多时的某些东西正在挣扎着要破壳而出。  
曾经，Tony以为自己浪荡的心已经靠岸。他一直都知道陪伴他二十年的Pepper对自己的心意，而他可说是利用了她整整十年，才终于给了她一个名份。他决定为了她安定下来，全心全意爱她一个人，至死不渝。  
他的确做到了，在Peter Parker出现之前。  
那个男孩，那个才刚成年的男孩，他的少年英雄Peter Parker。  
那男孩让他知道原来心灵契合无分年龄无分性别，也不在乎相处的年日。就只是一句话，单单的一句话就直入Tony的灵魂深处，从此他无法再从这男孩身上移开视线。  
他以为那仅是英雄的惺惺相惜，男孩是他的爱徒，他们是纯净无瑕，完美的师徒关系，甚至他不介意把那孩子当作儿子般疼爱，不吝啬把自己的所有和他分享。  
直到Peter出现在他深夜的梦里，在梦里那孩子被他压在床上操得哭红眼眶，那模样既性感又可爱，真实得让Tony以为那真的有发生过。  
他从梦中惊醒，然后冲进浴室看着那勃起，羞耻感蔓延全身。  
而猛兽一旦开始蠢蠢欲动便不断冲击着Tony的自制力，即使Tony拼命压抑阻止它日益膨胀也无补于事，尤其是他察觉到Peter对自己那藏不住的爱意后，他便更无法停止所有漫无边际的肮脏幻想。  
他不爱Pepper了吗？不，他爱她，他不能失去她。  
那么，他爱Peter吗？  
他只知道自己愿意为那男孩赴死，毫不犹豫。  
当男孩梨花带雨地跪坐在他的胯下吞吐着他的性器时，他茫然地感觉到身体里被囚禁住的猛兽终究还是被唤醒了。  
他近乎苛索的要着男孩，当他清醒过来时，床上已经一片狼藉，满床都是让人难堪的体液，男孩下半身卷着雪白的床单，满布红痕的身躯昭示着刚才那场性爱有多荒唐失控。Peter双眼通红，那副彷佛刚被蹂躏完的娃娃一般的模样却美丽得让Tony心颤，而他明知道这变异体根本不可能被他蹂躏，除非他心甘情愿。  
Tony伸出颤抖着的手抚摸Peter汗湿了的浏海，「你得清洗一下身体，能走路吗？」  
Peter点点头，卷着床单爬到床边，双腿放到地板时却似乎双腿一软跌坐在地上。Tony连忙跳下床想要把他抱起，却懊恼地记起自己的手臂受伤了。  
白浊的液体缓缓流经Peter光裸在外的小腿，Peter似乎有点不知如何自处，呆滞地坐在地上看着腿上从后穴滑出的精液，一脸恍惚。Tony察觉到Peter的异常，便走到他的身边把他拥进怀里，「没事，Peter，没事。」  
Peter抬起头看向Tony，眼泪缓缓滑下脸颊。  
Tony亲吻了那颗泪水，然后把他拥进怀里。  
他们在浴室清洗身体期间又做了一次，这次Tony比刚才温柔许多，完事后两人一起泡在浴缸内，Tony一只手从后圈着Peter，受伤的手搁在浴缸边缘。Peter乖顺柔软地倚在Tony怀里，双手在搓着肥皂泡。  
「洗完澡要吃点东西吗？」Tony在Peter耳边问道，Peter的耳尖红红的非常可爱。  
「嗯，我饿了。」男孩轻声回答，声音甜蜜黏腻，就像个称职的小情人一样。  
然后Tony在心底里咒骂着把这种形容词放在Peter身上的自己，一边却不由自主地为此动情，亲吻了男孩的耳珠一下。  
他们叫了外送薄饼到实验室一边做研究一边享用，就像过往的每一个晚上一样。然而男孩脖子上若隐若现的吻痕总在Tony的眼前晃过，提醒着他刚才那场激烈的情事。  
他和男孩已经回不去了。  
他牵起了Peter放在实验桌上的右手，在手背上轻轻点下了一个吻。  
「……Mr Stark。」Peter情动的眼神柔软得让Tony心疼，Tony用拇指轻按住Peter的嘴唇，然后凑过去吻了他一下。  
男孩的脸蛋马上泛起好看的薄红，Tony温柔地勾起了嘴角，「你真的很可爱，baby boy。」  
Peter显然未能习惯Tony的情话，尽管他们刚才已经进行过更亲密的接触。Tony看着Peter害羞的样子，实在无法压抑心里涌溢着的爱意，便又轻抚了Peter柔软的脸庞一下。Peter自然地瞇起了右眼，像极了某些乖巧的小动物。  
这是他放在心尖上的男孩，他愿意为他死的男孩。  
那个他不小心爱上了的男孩。  
男孩对他莞尔一笑，眼里写着再也没有任何掩饰的爱意，Tony能看见那装饰他瞳孔的星，那是最甜蜜的深情，最致命的禁忌。  
Tony又再凑近Peter，亲吻了他的眼睑。  
亲吻那会把他拖进万劫不复境地的甜蜜毒药。  
Peter抿起了下唇，露出带点羞涩的喜悦笑容，然后挨近Tony，吻上了他的双唇。  
于是两人又交换了一个不带情欲的吻，温柔的，珍重的。  
背负罪名的一个吻。


End file.
